From Now On
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Ragnarok has ended. All the members of Feida gave up their Second Stage Children power. The long battle has finally over but it doesn't mean everything was 'okay' for the former emperor, Saryuu Evan. SaruxFei, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Writer-sama: I bang my head completely! I bet you know why!**

**Yukie: First episode of Galaxy, right?**

**Airisu: Everyone has same feeling as you guys**

**Yukio: Other than the trio, the rest are beginners**

**Rui: Well, just read this and cheer up! Her illness for this pair still remains~**

* * *

1 month had passed since the end of the battle that decided the fate of the mankind, Ragnarok. The strongest team of Feida, The Lagoon, lost to Chrono Stone 5-4. As the result, the world was saved and Feida disbanded

The Second Stage Children had taken the vaccine that created by El Dorado. They lost special powers but in reverse, they can live longer like normal humans instead of die before turning 20

The basement of Feida had become the house where all the Second Stage Children lived. All of the activities and other things were provided by El Dorado. They all started go to school like normal kids

Time soon passed like that and it felt like everything had finally returned back to normal peacefully. People thought that was all nothing a nightmare that has been continued for one year ever since the day Feida announced war

Another day came except that it was quiet and silent night. The clouds foggy-like clouds over the sky and blanketed it, hiding everything completely. The twinkling stars and the luminous moon were nonexistent. All of them were hiding behind by the fog without any traces of light. The entire sky was enveloped in darkness

It was nighttime, all the former members of Feida went back to their respective rooms and sleeping. However, there were ominous sounds came from the room of a certain boy who was sleeping on his bed. The former emperor of Feida, captain of The Lagoon, Saryuu Evan or Saru

Saryuu was sleeping, closed his eyes but…

"No…No…"

His whole body was trembling

Saryuu kept moving around the bed in frantic manner. His right hand clenched the sheet of the pillow he was lying on. Sweats kept falling down from his head to his neck. Ragged breaths kept coming out from his dry lip non-stopped while mumbling some small words repeatedly

"Mom…Dad…"

**-OO-**

_He was in an unknown place that immersed in darkness. There was nothing except for him_

"_What with this place?" Saryuu whispered in a confused face while his lavender eyes looked around from right to left_

_He knew he shouldn't scare in this kind of situation but the shadows seemed to swirl around his feet, sucking him in and before he realized, he couldn't move his legs like an invisible chain bind him from moving_

"_What?" Saryuu looked down at his legs in a burst of panic and gasped, he felt he was being drowned in fear and this darkness. Deep inside, he couldn't believe himself that he actually scared for the first time in his life _

_And then…he heard a wailing cry_

_When he snapped out of his panicked mind, he looked up and his eyes widen at what he saw_

"_A child…" Saryuu mumbled while his eyes kept staring without blinking. A little child, a boy_

_The boy wasn't far away from him. He was sitting, pulled his knees to his chest while his face buried on his knees that Saryuu couldn't see his face clearly. The little boy was wailing and crying weakly. If Saryuu wasn't near him then he may haven't be able to hear those cries_

_The only question Saryuu could think was who is that boy? When did he get here and how? _

_For the little boy, he didn't seem notice Saryuu's presence and kept crying. Saryuu was about to walk to him until he heard a very familiar voice_

"_Mom, Dad. Why did you leave me?" _

"_Huh? That voice…" Saryuu froze in one place, a drop of sweat fell down from his head to his cheek. His mind had many things to say but he didn't how to put them in words_

"_Because I am different from other child so you left alone"_

_Heard another sentence from that voice, Saryuu couldn't help but gasped. That voice, that wavering but childish voice that used to be scared of loneliness and soon changed to hatred_

_Saryuu looked more closely at the boy. Silver hair, small little hands and those expensive looking clothes. He finally reached to a conclusion that he thought it was extremely absurd and bizarre_

_It was him_

_The little him when he was nothing but an innocent child who didn't know anything about this world. A crybaby who cried a lot after being abandoned by his own parents when they knew he was a Second Stage Child_

_Nowhere to go, consumed in loneliness and sadness; slowly changed to hatred and made him create Feida to revenge on those who didn't accept them_

_Remembered those old days and saw the past Saryuu right before his eyes. He wanted to run away but his legs didn't move an inch, remained in one place and what he could do was continued to hear the crying_

"_Mom…Dad"_

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" The more Saryuu heard it, the more trembling he was than before. Now not even his legs but his whole couldn't move anymore, neither his eyes nor his hands_

"_**Humans are so foolish, don't you think so?"**_

_The next he heard was the just earlier crying voice suddenly changed to a lower pitched and deeper voice but gave out a terrifying feeling that made Saryuu scare_

_The small him stood up and looked at him. Finally be able to see his face clearly. Saryuu was right. That boy was 'him'. But, 'he' was looking at Saryuu with a wide smirked, colorless lavender eye full of malice with a laugh like a maniac_

"_No…No…Stop it…" _

"_**Isn't that right?" **__He asked__** "Just because we possess this power, they scare of us and treat us no different from a monster. Humans are always like that. They think they are correct and say that they are doing it for other people. In the end, they only do that for their own sake, right?" **_

_He kept walking closer while Saryuu tried to break away because he knew there was something wrong here. He had never got frightened like this before in his life. Not only physically but mentally, everything was eaten by it_

"_Onegai…stop it…stop it…" He couldn't take it anymore and kept begging. He didn't care, everything was being so complicated _

"_**Because such foolish humans exist, we can never have any peace" **__Small Saryuu didn't listen to his plea and continued. Then, a small dark purplish aura came out from his back as he said another sentence_

"_**It would have been better if they are all died~"**_

_His arms extended out as his aura slowly spread out wide, more powerful, larger and a giant white gorilla came out. It was his keshin, Chou Majin Evarth_

"_**You also think like that, right?"**_

_Saryuu's sight turned to pitched-black afterward, he couldn't see anything anymore_

_He screamed loudly, releasing all the emotions that he has been surpressed_

_He didn't want this anymore_

_He created Feida just to revenge on those people and made the world their own_

_After being defeated in Ragnarok and finally got over his hatred, he thought that they could finally find something new by removing their powers to live longer_

_But he began to have doubt. Was that really a right choice to do?_

"_SARU! SARU!"_

_The next thing he heard another familiar voice called him. Not the voice that gave him the terrifying feeling but it was a warm and gentle voice_

_He knew that voice. The voice that belonged to the person who saved him from his hatred along with his friends from 200 years in future_

"_SARU! WAKE UP!"_

"F-Fei…"

* * *

**Writer-sama: Ehem! This was actually a one-shot but I made it too long so decided to separate it into two chapters**

**Yukio: You were thinking too much things and kept writing and writing**

**Airisu: It wasn't bad thought! She loves this pairing even after Chrono Stone ends **

**Yukie: Although I still can't get over it! The first episode of Galaxy **

**Rui: But I think episode 3 will be different because we saw a bit of spoiler~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer-sama: Okay! The last chap of From Now On updated**

**Airisu: Next week, term 3 finally starts**

**Rui: On the first day, try your best to deal with Geography Project**

**Yukie: Wonder will she have time for other stories**

**Yukio: Doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone except for plot**

* * *

"_SARU! WAKE UP!" _

"F-Fei…"

From the darkness, Saryuu recognized his voice. It was no doubt, it was Fei's voice. That warm and gentle voice only belonged to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and the scene before him that was blurred slowly forming to a clear one. The first thing he saw was Fei who was staring at him worriedly

"Fei…" Saryuu moaned his name but a small smile formed on his lips because he got to see the beautiful greenette

Fei was sitting on the bed while looking at Saryuu from the top. Although he glad that Saryuu smiled a bit but uneasiness still haven't cease yet

"Saru" He said as he placed his hand on Saryuu's shoulder "What's wrong? Just earlier, I heard your crying when I was getting some water to drink. Are you okay?" He asked

Saryuu remained silent without replying Fei's question. He slowly woke up on his bed as his hands held the captain of Garu's hand. His action made Fei's couldn't help but rolled his eyes

"Saru, what wr-" Fei was cut off and gasped when the white haired boy pulled his hand as his body flushed against the ex-emperor's body

"Chotto, Saru!" The contact made Fei's face flushed and now he tried to get out but that made the arms wrapped around him tighter.

"Onegai, let me stay like this" The grenette stopped struggling when he heard Saryuu's small but weak whispering. A lot of questions started to get on Fei's mind. He had never seen Saryuu acting like this before, not even once since he joined Feida

"Huh?" He snapped out of his mind when he noticed the white haired boy's body trembled and he could hear the usual tone belonged to Saryuu was somehow different

It wasn't long before he realized that Saryuu was whimpering quietly while holding him firmly. The moment Fei realized, his eyes widened in shocked and have no words to say

"_Saru…is crying?"_

That questioned gave quite an impact on Fei. Saryuu cried was something that he had never thought of before. It was common knowledge for everyone in Feida that their emperor cries is something that never happened before. Even during the time he assembled all the Second Stage Chidlren and formed Feida

After a while, his hands freed Fei out of the embrace as his lavender eyes looked up and made an eye contact to the other boy

"Sa-" Fei gasped on what he was seeing right now. Tears from one to another kept forming on Saryuu's eyes, and they rolled down his cheek non-stopped. It was the first time he saw the captain of The Lagoon like this. Seeing Saryuu cried with so much sadness like this made him feel hurt so much

"Saru" Fei raised his left hand and brushed off some tears that still remained on Saryuu's wet cheek "Don't cry. It is painful for me…to see you cry like that…" He swallowed the saliva inside his mouth at the last sentence he just said

"Fei" Saryuu's eyes soften a bit. He raised his right hand and enfolded with Fei's warm hand. The captain of Garu twitched a bit at the cold temperature from the other boy skin but the more they kept holding, both their palm and fingertips finally shared the same temperature of heat

It was a moment of silence for both of them. Somehow, both of them wished that time should stop and let this moment continues.

"I…" The silence was broken when Saryuu opened his mouth and talked. "-had a nightmare"

"Night…mare" Fei rolled his eyes in wondering and Saryuu just nodded

"It was a very strange nightmare" A faked small smile came out from the white haired boy and continued "I was in a very dark place, nothing but me and I knew the meaning of the feeling called 'fear' that I haven't experienced after a long time. It sounds funny, right?"

Fei didn't laugh but instead, he just remained silent

"Then, I saw the **past** me"

"Huh?!" Fei choked "What do you mean?"

"To take it simply, I saw the little 'me' from my childhood" Saryuu looked down while his left hand gripped the sheet "When I was abandoned by my parents because my Second Stage Children's power. I was scared and those days were like hell. I couldn't stand and before I realized, my heart was filled with hatred. Thanks to that, I felt that I was released from my grief and became free" Saryuu started to chuckle but Fei knew that wasn't his real feelings. He didn't know why but the current Saryuu made a face that look very painful

"Then the little 'me' said the same words that I said when I decided to form Feida. **'It would be better if they are all died' **like that" After that, Saryuu dropped his 'smile' and it turned into a frustrated face that filled with fear "When I finally thought that this would be okay but…remembered the 'past' me, I started to remember my parents who abandoned me without any second thoughts"

His whole body trembling as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes

"At the outside world, there are still a lot of people who still think of us like monsters even after we took vaccine. Even when we walked to the city, I could see some people talking bad about us behind our back and trying to stay away from us. I am scared. I am scared at the future that we have to face fro-"

Saryuu was cut off from his words when Fei unexpectedly leaned his lip on his forehead and gave a light kiss there

"Fe-"

This time, it was Saryuu flushed and stunned at the greneette's action. Fei slowly broke apart and looked at the white haired boy with a small smile

"That is not true, Saru" Fei said and pushed his head against Saryuu chest and closed his eyes

"It's true even after Ragnarok ended, we still have to repay for what we did to everyone and not everyone has accepted us yet. They may still look at us the same way when we used to be in Feida" Fei said softly and a bit relieved that Saryuu still listened to him "But I am okay if everyone are with me. When I was alone, you brought me to Feida and by meeting you guys, I felt I have another family. We cry, happy and support each other. That why from now on, no matter what trials we have to face, as long we are together, we can overcome it and continue to walk forward to the future"

Then, Fei looked up and stared at the Saryuu's lavender eyes

"Your parents may have left you. Past can never be changed anymore. But Saru, right now you have us. So, if you are sad, please don't take it on your own but become more relying on us. We are 'friends', right?" Fei smiled innocently at Saryuu at the word 'friends'. The word that Fei and Tenma had taught him on their last match of Ragnarok tournament and that how everyone in Feida realized the most important thing

Saryuu was touched and felt a light caressing his heart. Weird, all the anxiety and anguish have gone and it changed to the warmth of being embraced. The first true peace he ever experienced

With all the fear have gone and disappeared, a true and peaceful smile formed on Saryuu lip as he pulled Fei into another hug that even more tighter and gentle than the first time. Nor struggling or resisting, Fei returned the hug by throw his arms around Saryuu's back

"Then can you promise me, Fei?"

"Promise?"

"From now on, you will never leave me and stay beside me until the end"

Fei surprised a bit but later, he chuckled a bit at how 'Saru' that he knew finally backed to normal and gave a nod

"Then…can you also promise me, Saru?" Fei said and asked the boy

"From now on, don't ever show your crying face to anyone except me"

Hearing the request from the greenette, Saryuu choked out a small laugh at how cute the boy just said to him. He replied

"I understand, my princess"

After a long embrace, both of them parted their eyes and stared at each other with a smile that full of happiness and never wanted to let go of each other. They closed the distance, moved up the last inch and their lips melted together in a sweet and gentle kiss. In one kiss, they felt both of their feelings conveying to each other

"_From now one, we are together. Forever"_

* * *

**Writer-sama: Done! Another story completed**

**Rui: Although you still have a 3 more stories to complete**

**Yukio: But it will need 'MORE' time to finish it**

**Yukie: That is depending on her effort of writing**

**Airisu: Hope you guys have liked and enjoyed this**


End file.
